markgoodsonfandomcom-20200215-history
To Tell the Truth (2000)
This is chronicling the 2000 version of To Tell the Truth. Game format To start, three contestants all of whom claim to be the same person introduced themselves (most of the time the contestants are of the same sex, on rare occasions there would be a mixture of both sexes), then the host read the sworn affidavit of the real person. After the affidavit was read and when the challengers went over to their desk, the panelists one by one asked a series of questions to the challengers based on the affidavit in some way for an unmentioned amount of time. The impostors were allowed to lie, but the real person was game bound "to tell the truth" (hence the name of the show). Once one panelist's time was up, another panelist started questioning. Once the entire panel's time was up, they started to vote for whoever was the real person. Each panelist showed his/her vote, and regardless of whoever they voted for, the appropriate panelist's vote for the appropriate contestant was signified by an "X". Once all the votes were cast, the real person then revealed himself/herself by standing up by virtue of the host saying "Will the real (insert person's name) please stand up?". After the real person revealed himself/herself, the impostors told everyone their real names & occupations; then there was a brief chat (sometimes a stunt) to the real person. For each incorrect vote, the team of challengers won $1000, so a complete stump was worth $5000. Panelist's Disqualification Sometimes, a panelist would recognize or actually know one of the challengers, not necessarily the real person. If and when that happened, the panelist can disqualify himself/herself (later renamed recusal) causing an automatic wrong vote and giving the challengers money for that vote. Audience Vote The audience got in on the fun by making a vote themselves. The challenger with the majority vote got that vote. In case of a two-way or three-way tie, it worked the same as the panelist's disqualification; for that vote was considered wrong and the challengers picked up the incorrect vote value. Production Slate Where Are They Now? Trivia This was the only version that featured the Mark Goodson Productions logo but not the spiel at the end of each episode, Family Feud (Anderson) was the first. Former Feud host, Louie Anderson was once a panelist in this version in 2000. This was the second and final version of Truth where Burton Richardson was the announcer, his first version was in 1990 on NBC daytime. Additionally, this was also their first game show that both O'Hurley and Richardson worked together on as host and announcer respectively. Four years later, their second and final game show they worked together on was Family Feud from 2006 until 2010. The rap song called "The Real Slim Shady" by Eminem from 2000 was "appropriately" used as a spoof in promos from this version of Truth. This version was Kitty Carlisle's (later known as Kitty Carlisle Hart) last appearance as a panelists to date before her untimely death in 2007. Kitty Carlisle on TTTT 2000.jpg Merchandise Uproar.com once did an online version of To Tell the Truth based on the O'Hurley version at the time However, as of September 30, 2006 the website has been official shut down as it offers no game show based games of any kind. uproar_home_logo.gif uproar_FG_TTTT.gif tell_truth.gif Play To Tell the Truth Now.jpg thumb_tttt.gif TTTT Uproar Gameplay Screenshot.jpg Additionally, just like former host Louie Anderson did with Family Feud, O'Hurley also briefly plug the online game and website during the split screen credits at the end of every episode by saying "Would you like to play more? Go to Uproar.com". Photos Ticket TTTT102.png Trade Ads TTTT1999.jpg TTTT19991.jpg TTTT19992.jpg FFTTTT 2000.jpg 20000110.png TTTT_2000-01-17.png TTTT2000.jpg Truthmakeahabit.gif FFTTTTCS2000.jpg FFTTTTS20001.jpg FFTTTTCS20002.jpg FFTTTTCS2001 Winning's.jpg FFTTTTCS20011.jpg FFTTTTCS20012.jpg FFTTTTCS2001.jpg FFCSTTTT2001.jpg Articles To_Tell_the_Truth_2000_Article.png To_Tell_the_Truth_Article_2000-08-14.png To_Tell_the_Truth_Article_2000-09-25.png Pics tttt_johnohurley.jpg ohurley.jpg 563594589-612x612.jpg 563593779-612x612.jpg Brad-truth.jpg Logo TTTT2000_IMG_0013.jpg Screenshots tttt00ohurley.jpg tttt00panel.jpg tttt00contestantopen.jpg tttt00paulameshach.jpg tttt00audiencevote.jpg tttt00numberone.jpg Episode Status See Also: To Tell the Truth (2000)/Episode Guide Video See Also To Tell the Truth (1956) To Tell the Truth (1969) To Tell the Truth (1980) To Tell the Truth (1990) To Tell the Truth (2016) Link Official site (via Internet Archive) Category:To Tell the Truth Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:Syndicated Category:2000 Premiere Category:2002 Ending